I'll Be There
I'll Be There is a song from Hollywood Undead's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Lyrics Charlie Scene: Can you see me my love? Up there above when you were dying I was dying too, look for meaning in song But the meaning was gone cause I was crying Right along with you, if the heavens may break I hope for our sake and if they ever do I'll be there with you Johnny 3 Tears: I woke up feeling the same way That I did yesterday Don't know what these tears would say But I miss my friend that went away I watch the seasons as they go The rain, the sun, the heat, the snow I don't know much but this I know I miss my friend, I miss him so I say my prayers, I raise my hands I move my feet and when I can I said help, would you help me now? And lift me up if my legs give out? Cause I know that life is short And living is the hardest part And some place through the dark We will meet and never part Charlie Scene: Some place through the dark Can you see me my love? Up there above when you were dying I was dying too, look for meaning in song But the meaning was gone cause I was crying Right along with you, if the heavens may break I hope for our sake and if they ever do I'll be there with you The calms that come before the break The sun descents like yesterday The good may come and go away While bad news wait for you to wake We all kneel down before the storm When waves come crashing at your door I've been down but down before And I have faith but I need more Respects a dust caught in a whirlwind Nothing less behind the curtain Life is short but death is certain That will always be our burden Free, afraid to follow If I promise you tomorrow See through the dark We will meet and never part Some place through the dark Can you see me my love? Up there above when you were dying I was dying too, look for meaning in song But the meaning was gone cause I was crying Right along with you, if the heavens may break I hope for our sake and if they ever do I'll be there with you I had something to say But the words ran away Just like they always do I'll be there with you Can you see me my love? Up there above when you were dying I was dying too, look for meaning in song But the meaning was gone cause I was crying Right along with you, if the heavens may break I hope for our sake and if they ever do I'll be there with you Personnel *Charlie Scene - clean vocals, lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - keyboards *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar, clean vocals Category:Songs Category:2015 Category:Day of the Dead Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Charlie Scene